MAKING A MEMORY
by rmlawson78
Summary: A continuation from BAU Calling! Just a little more of Emily's thoughts and feeling's!


**I do not own CRIMINAL MINDS OR IT CHARACTERS. I would like to thank those who have commented on previous reads especially paullyn6….much appreciated! FOLLOW UP TO BAU CALLING!**

**MAKING A MEMORY**

MAY 2012

"I think I already miss you"…..those words vibrated through my mind repeatedly all not long, after he had said them & as he walked away with Garcia all I could do was down that velvety smooth glass of Rossi's famed scotch! Hotch looked at me as he had entered knowing I needed to talk, but this definitely was not the place or time.

JJ looked so happy up there with Will & Henry….knowing that I would probably never have that moment of happiness only sent shivers down my already aching body. The events from the few days before made me think that there was hope for us….hope that knowing you almost lost me again that would be your wake-up call to realize you loved me and needed me. Oh how wrong I must have been, even though I kept telling myself the night is still young & I only told him I was just thinking about taking over in London.

Reid spun me around the dance floor saying corny statistical facts about dancing and how it came about making, while I laughed ever so lightly at is demeanor knowing that he was just nervous since dancing was not one of his strong suits. As he spun me out of his reach those strong muscular arms wrapped themselves around my waist taking me by surprise! As he pulled me closer keeping one arm tightly in the small of my back & the other gliding my hand snug to his heart. I didn't realize I wasn't breathing until he asked me if everything was alright & if I was enjoying making memories.

Rossi had stolen me out of Derek's arms before I had time to answer him, saying breath "Bella Mia"! I gave him a slight chuckle telling him I was even though he could see the hesitation in my eyes and hear it in my voice. He asked me if I was making memories tonight (looking at him with doe like eyes) I just kind of smirked that half smile look and bit on my lower lip before I answered him. "Rossi….I have no reason to be the one making memories tonight its JJ & Will's night! He told me I was being foolish, that he saw how he was looking at me & holding me….knowing that a man or should he say just a friend does not look at a women with love in their eyes like that! (Gasping for air) I shook my head as a laughed in is arms knowing he was just trying to get arise out of me, but once again I was being pulled out of another man's arms only to find Hotch face to face with me.

Hotch shook his head telling me how beautiful I looked tonight and that I always seemed to take his breath away during these meetings outside of work. I told him to quit flattering me…..& trying to find out what was happening in my ever crashing around me life! His stern dark eyes softened as they peered at me almost as if he knew I was slipping away again. I was just about to open my mouth again as I felt his firm hands pull me near his warm body once again.

I said hello again….his eyes were on fire almost! He pulled me even closer than before, I almost felt like we were as one…..sighing into his shoulder holding on for dear life never wanting this moment to end!

SEPTEMBER 2012

I felt as if we had rushed around London for those 2 weeks never really getting to discuss anything, since I was playing Garcia's personal tour guide on everything London had to offer. He just seemed to go along in stride never really saying too much…..always just watching as if profiling my every move like we wasn't sure of me anymore, almost as if we were back at the round table that day I came back from being a ghost!

I had so much I wanted to tell him and say to him, but he was working and I was trying to settle into my new role as boss. So when that morning came to see them off at the airport it felt as if the tension between the two of us could stand alone and block anything in its path. Garcia and I said our goodbyes knowing that maybe we needed a moment alone she said she was going to look at the shops for a bit. We both just stood there looking at each other not throwing any caution to what she had just said, lord I do not even think either of us had even took a breath until I said I am going to miss having a man around to do the heavy lifting (since he had been their he had been helping me unpack and move things around or should I say everything only a couple moving in together would do). He gave me that pearly white grin he gives chuckling saying if that is so then why are we not in Washington DC unpacking all your belongings in your new home? Dammit…I said you are never going to let me forget this are you! He squinted his eyes turning quickly as if to be looking for Garcia, but I saw it I know I did a tear falling from his eye. He had turned and picked up his and Garcia's carry-on bags without even looking at me saying I will see you when you decide to make the right move!

Garcia came around the corner with a big grin asking if we had made a memory…..all I could say was with memories like these who need's nightmares! She looked at me strangely, but I just shook my head returning my last goodbyes to her knowing this was the end!

PRESENT DAY JULY 2013

I have never ever been so happy for a Monday morning to get here as I was for this one….although my still lingering headache was fitful I was relieved to be at work instead of at home reliving Friday morning's phone call over again as well as the replaying events between us from the past year. God when will I learn that going through a whole case of wine in one weekend by myself was not good for my health or for my ever rational behavior!

Nina came into give me my messages saying that the top 2 needed addressing right away, but before I could look at them Mick came barging in throwing a file on my desk telling me that Easter could go straight to bloody hell if he thought he was going to South Carolina to address this matter knowing that the guy they were looking for was right here in the London area, but just could not get a heads up on his hereabouts! I told Mick to let me talk to Clyde an see if something else had come up considering that issue, since that should be taking care of by the FBI & not INTERPOL, even though they had said once it reached overseas they would stand in!

As I reached for my phone it started ringing I looked at the ID to see CLYDE EASTER's number appear without formal greeting I said I was just calling you we need to discuss this case since it appears I am the one who signs off whether my team addresses things outside of this agency (especially things in the US…considering this involves the BAU not INTERPOL). The voice on the other end said I am sure you are but there is no need for that now since we have arrived, we only need to just coincide our teams together to catch this guy! I was hoping like no tomorrow my ears where playing tricks on me or my headache had turned into amnesia…but I could of swore DEREK MORGAN was on the line…. (that is when I looked down at my messages to see that BAU will arrive in LONDON this morning meeting here promptly after going through customs)….with a bit of hesitation in my voice I asked him when he wanted to meet with my team? He said they were about 10 minutes out & would appreciate whatever assistance that was offered, I told him of course through gritted teeth.

Mick I guess sensed my discomfort level in this phone conversation, knowing that whoever it was which definitely was not Easter making him even more leery of asking me what now? I told him to gather the team together since the BAU where on their way to discuss what to do next and would be here anytime!

I took a deep breath after Mick shut my door, knowing I had been over zealous to think that this would be a less stressful day was I guess asking for too much. I thought maybe if I stayed locked up here for the remainder of the day or hell even the next century I could avoid him….but oh how wrong I was when a knock on my door suggesting I should even respond….! To my surprise it was just JJ & Garcia….the shrieks of happiness to see them given on both sides seemed to stop everyone passing by just immediately outside my door….but was soon dismissed when I turned around to see no other than that DEMON himself!

I did not think it was possible that in less than one year's time a man could change so much, but not for the worse! God how he still took my breath away….Garcia kind of pushed me towards him when she let me go out of our hug, knowing that I had no other place to move to considering the limited space between us and the door! We gave each other a slight hug then parted ways just as quickly before the girls said they needed to get back to set everything up for her team…..Derek & I just looked at each other for a moment, I was opening my mouth to tell him that my team & resources where at their disposal! When Mick came in pulled me to the side whispering in my ear I gave a slight grin while he had backed away removing his hand from the small of my back and then was back out the door in a flash. Derek gave me an all knowing look as I recomposed myself to finish addressing him, but before I could say a word he said I guess I see who's been "Making A Memory"!

**THE END**


End file.
